


Mutual Pining

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snarky Pansy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, no Voldemort AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Pining after Sirius Black can only end one way.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 43
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Curly_Kay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly_Kay/gifts).



> Here is your reward Curly, for writing your words! A no-voldy au with a yummy Sirius
> 
> This hasn’t been beta’d so all mistakes are mine and I own nothing!

Hermione was glad she was sitting at the picnic table when he walked into the garden. When she heard the squeaky gate open and his barking laughter, she squeezed her thighs together. The denims and black shirt that was so tight it was like a second skin made her squirm just a bit, hoping no one noticed. 

Ignoring the fact that he was old enough to be her  _ father _ , Sirius Black also happened to be her best friend's Godfather. Hermione and Harry have been best friends since they were eleven, spending breaks at one another’s houses, their families vacationing together even when they were off at Hogwarts. Being a Muggleborn, it was a comfort to her family to have Harry’s mum and dad around to relay news. 

Sirius Black though had never made an appearance until well after they left Hogwarts. The man liked to travel. Harry often told her and their other best friend, Ron Weasley, all about his ‘Padfoots’ adventures all over the world. Both had been enthralled with the man before ever meeting him. Ron met him first at One of Harry’s Quidditch matches. He was the seeker for Puddlemere United and it was the  _ one  _ game Hermione had skipped due to her work at St. Mungos as a healer. After that, Ron talked of nothing but Sirius for days. 

When Hermione finally met the man, it had been at Harry’s engagement party to Pansy Parkinson. The party had been held on the vast lawn of the Potter Estate and although there was music and laughter, the unmistakable sound of a motorcycle roaring down the drive was heard by all. Seeing her best friend's face light up at his Godfather's arrival had made Hermione so happy, she almost didn’t notice the actual man.

Walking onto the back garden of the Potter Estate he had on denims, a white t-shirt with a picture of Freddy Mercury on it, and a leather jacket. She could just barely see tattoos peeking out of the collar of the shirt and Hermione was a goner. Harry dragged the man over to meet her, eyes lit with happiness. 

_ “Padfoot, this is Hermione, my very best friend and the smartest witch I know.” He said proudly.  _

_ Hermione stuck her hand out towards the raven-haired man who smirked at her before grabbing her hand and twisting it over. “It’s a pleasure, Miss Granger. I’ve heard nothing but good things.” He placed a lingering kiss to the inside of her wrist.  _

_ She had been a goner. _

He had moved back to England permanently after that. They saw each other every Sunday at James and Lily’s house for Sunday dinners, the occasional pub night Hermione made it to if she wasn’t too exhausted from working. They never spent any time alone together but she often caught him looking at her with an intense look in his eyes. Sirius has caught  _ her _ staring at him enough times to completely mortify her. 

Watching him walk into the garden of Harry and Pansys home, Hermione couldn’t look away. The man looked like walking sex and it had been so long since she had been with a man.

“You could cut the sexual tension out here with a knife you know?” A snarky voice said to her left.

Whipping around, Hermione came face to face with Pansy Potter, her best friends wife and the only person to know about her ridiculous crush on a certain tattooed wizard. 

“Shhh Pans, he might hear you.” Hermione whispered at the smirking witch.

She laughed. “Good, then maybe you’ll finally shag him and stop being so miserable. I’m telling you Granger, he’d go for it. He stares at you just as much as you stare at him. I’ve lost count of the number of times I’ve caught him ogling your arse.” Pansy told her with a laugh at the wide-eyed look Hermione gave her.

The man in question walked towards them with Harry, stopping briefly to hug Pansy before dropping a kiss to the top of Hermione's head and tossing her a wink as he kept walking, talking Quidditch with his Godson. 

“Merlin, If you don’t shag that man soon, I’m going to lock you both in a room and leave you there until you do.” Pansy said before hopping off the table and sauntering away.

* * *

As the night went on, the party got started and Hermione had to leave because of an early shift at the hospital the next morning. After saying her goodbyes, she walked out of the garden to apparate to her small flat in London. Just as she reached the apparition spot, the smell of cigarettes, motor oil, and expensive cologne filled her nose. 

The sight of Sirius walking towards her, one hand shoved in the pocket of his denims, the other flicking a cigarette away did things to her knickers that told her she would need to take a  _ very _ cold shower when she got home. 

“Thought you’d sneak away without telling me goodbye?” He drawled out. “You look like you might need an escort home.” Sirius told her as he wrapped an arm around her waist, giving her a light squeeze before turning on the spot before she could protest.

When they appeared outside of her door, Hermione was slightly surprised. “How did you know where my flat was?” She asked him, acutely aware that his arm was still wrapped tightly around her waist. 

He started to gently steer her backwards until her back was against the door of her flat, one hand coming up to wrap a curl around his finger.

“I know a lot of things about you. I know you’re the smartest person anyone has met and as that list includes Lils and Moony, that’s pretty impressive.” He told her, letting the curl bounce before gently rubbing his knuckles down her cheek. 

“You’re loyal, fierce, funny, and fuck if you aren’t the sexiest witch I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Hermione wasn’t sure she was breathing, Sirius’ hand cupped the back of her neck briefly before his hand gently gripped her chin and he pulled her forward, crashing his lips against hers. She couldn’t stop the quiet moan that escaped and seemed to spur him on. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pinning her against her door, Hermione's legs wrapping around his waist as they snogged like teenagers in a broom closet. She pulled back slightly to catch her breath and gave Sirius a grin. 

“Fancy coming inside?”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to TriDogMom for editing this chapter!  
> This was such a fun two-shot to write and I hope you loved it Curly!

The moment Hermione closed the door behind her and Sirius, he had her pressed up against it, his hand sliding up her shirt, fingers toying with the edges of her bra before his hands snaked around to her back, unclasping her bra with practiced fingers. Sirius had her shirt and bra pulled off her so quickly, she wasn't sure he hadn't used magic to do it so quickly. 

Sirius was on his knees, slowly pulling her denims down her legs and tossing them over his shoulder. The feel of his hands rubbing up her thighs, gripping her arse was enough to already have her a shivering mess of want. When he started to peel her soaking wet knickers from her body, Hermione let out a low moan. 

Nudging her legs apart slightly, his thumb found her clit, rubbing circles gently while he kissed his way up her stomach, until his lips found her nipple, biting gently before swirling his tongue around.

When he slid two fingers inside her cunt, Hermione couldn't think straight. She was in sensory overload, his fingers pumping faster, her muscles beginning to tighten around his fingers. She slumped slightly when her orgasm crested over her, seconds later, Sirius scooped her up, hands gripping her arse, her legs wrapping around his waist. Kissing and sucking his neck as he carried her down the short hallway to her bedroom, Hermione couldn't believe it was finally happening. 

He sat her down, closing the door behind him. When he pulled off his shirt, Hermione couldn't stop herself from running her fingers over the countless tattoos that covered his chest and abdomen. There didn't seem to be any sort of theme to them but they were all beautiful nonetheless. He shivered when her fingers ran down his side over the Grim tattooed there. 

"Do you have any idea what you do to me, Kitten?" Sirius asked her, his voice heavy with desire. 

Hermione looked up into his eyes, usually a beautiful light grey, they were dark, his need evident. Instead of answering him with words, she pulled his face down to hers, kissing him deeply. He pulled away, nuzzling her hair, down to her neck before spinning her around. His broad chest pressed up against her back. The feel of his hard cock rubbing against her arse was almost enough to undo her right there. 

"You're so perfect, I could keep you in this bed the rest of your life," he whispered in her ear, his arms wrapped around her, one hand cupping her cunt, the other gently pinching her nipple. 

Words were beyond Hermione at the moment. She couldn't concentrate on anything except the feel of Sirius up against her body, the way his hands felt as they skimmed up her side. She twisted around so she was facing him. "Are you going to keep talking to me or are you going to fuck me?" 

Sirius had her on the bed, one leg thrown over his shoulder as he slammed into her with no warning. 

Hermione cried out, she had never felt so full in her life as Sirius pumped in and out of her tight pussy. His hand ran up her chest, gently gripping her neck, grinning when Hermione's eyes rolled back, a moan escaping her lips. 

"Sirius..." she breathed out, bucking her hips up against his, her muscles clenching tighter around him, her orgasm bursting over her. Sirius' thrusts became erratic, frenzied. She felt him still inside her, his cock pulsing. 

When he rolled off her, he pulled her close to him. "I hope this isn't just a one time thing for you, kitten, because I plan on taking you again. And then again," he told her, leaving a trail of kisses along her shoulder. "Now that I've had you, I'm not letting you get away."

She smiled into the darkness, gripping one of his large hands in her smaller one. "I have no problems with that."

* * *

Sirius and Hermione stayed in her flat the rest of the weekend, no surface in her flat was safe from them. By Sunday night, she had a broken kitchen table, a towel bar in her bathroom dangled by one screw, the faucet on her kitchen sink had somehow broken off, but neither were sure how that had happened. 

When Monday morning came, they parted with a kiss, no plans being made. By noon, Hermione had received an owl from Sirius inviting her to his home that night for dinner. They made it halfway through before the meal he had cooked for her before the food was pushed off as he bent her over the table, taking her from behind, a fist full of curls gripped in his hand as he pulled her head back towards him, sucking the pulse point on her neck. 

They continued the rest of the week this way, Apparating to Hermione's flat one night, Sirius' house the next, spending hours exploring each other. Friday night though, Sirius stopped her as she began to pull him to her bedroom. 

"Kitten wait, I need to say something."

Hermione felt like her stomach dropped out. She expected him to say they couldn't continue, that they needed to end it. Tears began welling in her eyes before he even said any words.

"We can't keep doing this, I want more. I want you more than just to shag. I want to go on dates and kiss you in public. All that couple bullshit Prongs and Lily are always going on about. I've never wanted it before. Now that I've found you, it's all I think about." 

The relief was instant, the pain in Hermione's chest dissipated immediately. "I want that too, you git. I just thought you wanted sex." 

A grin stole over Sirius' face before he scooped her up, kissing her gently.

"In that case, will you go to Sunday dinner with me?"

* * *

That Sunday, when Hermione walked in the kitchen of James and Lily Potter's home holding Sirius' hand, she hadn't expected to hear a loud  _ 'No' _ being shouted from the table. With wide eyes, she turned to look at Pansy pouting as she pulled a handful of Galleons out of her purse and handed them over to a smug looking Remus Lupin. 

"You two couldn't have waited another week could you?" Pansy asked with a pout of her lips, crossing her arms. 

Sirius barked out a laugh. "Betting on my love life, Moony?" he asked, dropping a kiss to Lily's cheek as they walked past. "Bad form mate." 

"I know you, Pads, I knew you wouldn't wait too long with this one. You've wanted her ages now. Don't think I forgot about you whinging at the pub last month that she only saw you as a dirty old man," Remus said with a laugh.

"Hey, you had prior knowledge, that's not fair Remus. I want my Galleons back," Pansy grouched.

Remus chuckled. "Not a chance."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
